


Comme un air de famille

by Zeegzag



Series: Une simple histoire de famille [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Sephiroth est malade, aussi Genesis décide-t-il de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de lui.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Une simple histoire de famille [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Comme un air de famille

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'avez pas lu "Avec toi, ça fait six", l'idée est qu'Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth ont quitté le SOLDAT pour ouvrir un genre de salon de thé à Midgar et élever les fils de Sephiroth (À savoir Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo, qui sont encore des enfants).
> 
> Ce projet met en scène le Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth, mais cet OS s'intéressera surtout au Genesis/Sephiroth.

1

— Si monsieur le héros veut bien se donner la peine, le dîner est servi !

Genesis peut entendre ledit héros se moucher, avant que son pas traînant ne se fasse entendre. Tout en déposant leurs plateaux sur la table basse du salon, le Banoran ajoute :

— Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne me dérange pas de t'apporter ton repas au lit.

Un reniflement dans son dos, puis une voix enrouée qui lui répond :

— C'est bon, je ne suis pas si malade.

Genesis lève les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth. Pas si malade, qu'il dit, avec ses yeux fiévreux, son nez rouge à force de se moucher, son teint presque grisâtre et ses cernes. Ses cheveux attachés en une natte à moitié défaite sont hirsutes – une étrangeté chez lui, et qui témoigne clairement de son état de santé déplorable – et des tremblements le secouent de temps à autre. Jetée sur ses épaules, une couverture qu'il serre d'une main contre lui, tandis que l'autre tient un mouchoir avec lequel il vient se tapoter le nez.

— Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra si tu te laisses aller, pour changer, lui lance Genesis. Et puis regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Une vraie catastrophe !

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon lui décoche un regard agacé, avant de s'installer tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Là, il renifle de nouveau et rejette la tête en arrière, l'air plus mal en point que jamais. Genesis secoue la tête.

— Tête de mule, va !

Et clairement, s'il y a une chose que Kadaj tient de lui, c'est bien ce trait de personnalité. L'un comme l'autre, il est difficile de leur faire changer d'avis une fois qu'ils ont décidé quelque chose. Autant dire que le fait que le gamin soit aussi têtu à son âge ne laisse rien présager de bon pour l'avenir.

_Et en parlant de lui, je me demande comment Angeal s'en sort…_

Celui-ci a effectivement dû accompagner les enfants au cinéma ce soir. À l'origine ils devaient y aller tous ensemble, mais la maladie ayant décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour s'abattre sur Sephiroth, Angeal a donc dû se charger seul des trois monstres.

_Il a de l'autorité sur eux, alors ils devraient filer droit, mais… c'est toujours mieux que Sephiroth soit là._

Seulement, vu l'état de ce dernier, il est clair qu'il n'ira pas plus loin que le salon. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit capable de se lever et son organisme, en vérité peu habitué à ce qu'il tombe malade, ne semble pas vraiment savoir comment s'en sortir face à cette menace inattendue.

_Et_ _pour que cette saloperie soit parvenue à l'avoir, c'est que ça doit être du costaud._

Aussi mieux vaut éviter de le lâcher dans la nature maintenant, au risque qu'il ne répande son mal tout autour de lui.

_Et je suis sûr qu'il a encore une fièvre de chocobo !_

Sur cette pensée, il tend une main en direction de Sephiroth pour la poser sur son front. Son compagnon réagit à peine à ce contact et se contente de cligner des yeux, le regard dans le vague. Genesis laisse entendre un bruit de bouche contrarié.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner te coucher ?

— Oui.

— Angeal ne te grondera pas, tu sais, si tu renverses ta soupe sur tes draps.

— Je suis bien ici.

— Si tu pouvais dire ça sans trembler au point de donner l'impression que tu vas provoquer un séisme, ce serait plus convaincant.

En réponse, Sephiroth se contente mollement de hausser les épaules et redresse tant bien que mal sa position. Et comme pour le punir pour ces efforts inconsidérés, il est pris d'une quinte de toux si violente qu'elle lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Le regardant tenter de reprendre son souffle, Genesis secoue de nouveau la tête.

— Pauvre chose, va ! dit-il, en lui repoussant derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux venue lui tomber devant le visage. Tu fais peine à voir, vraiment !

Puis, ignorant le regard noir de l'autre, il attrape le plateau-repas qu'il lui a préparé et le dépose sur ses cuisses.

— Allez, essaye de manger un peu. Tu vas avoir besoin de force si tu veux triompher de l'envahisseur.

Et à Sephiroth d'opiner docilement du chef, avant d'attraper sa cuillère à soupe d'une main mal assurée. Genesis le regarde faire quelques secondes, galérer pour avaler la moindre gorgée, puis soupirer comme une partie retombe là d'où on l'a tiré, avant de s'intéresser à son propre plateau. Sa salade de pâtes a été confectionnée avec une partie des restes des jours précédents. Il en va de même pour les autres éléments de son dîner, Angeal étant du genre à détester le gâchis et à les obliger à réutiliser à peu près tout ce qui n'aura pas été consommé au cours de leurs repas. Une pingrerie à laquelle il a appris à se faire, même s'il aimerait qu'il soit un peu plus souple sur la question parfois.

_Si ça l'amuse, grand bien lui fasse, mais il pourrait éviter de nous imposer sa manie… !_

Un soupir contrarié lui échappant, il attrape la télécommande de la télévision et allume cette dernière. Zappe un moment, avant de s'arrêter sur un documentaire qui lui semble un peu moins stupide que tout le reste.

Près de lui, Sephiroth semble toujours aussi mal s'en sortir avec son repas. Son corps, épuisé par son combat contre la maladie, lui laisse à peine la force de soulever cette fichue cuillère pour la mener à sa bouche. Autant dire que pour quelqu'un dont la fierté s'est en grande partie construite autour de cette force exceptionnelle qui l'habite, se retrouver ainsi diminué n'a rien de bien agréable, et est même plutôt humiliant. Il va d'ailleurs abandonner sa bataille quand Genesis lui confisque d'autorité sa cuillère et lui lance avec agacement :

— Si tu as besoin d'aide, il n'y a aucune honte à le dire !

Avant de la plonger dans sa soupe à peine entamée, pour la tendre dans sa direction.

Voyant l'objet planté à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et Genesis qui, à l'autre bout, semble attendre qu'il se montre obéissant, Sephiroth déclare :

— Je ne vais pas ouvrir la bouche, si c'est ce que tu espères.

— Tu es déjà en train de le faire, je te signale. Et si j'étais un peu plus vicieux, j'en aurai profité pour te l'enfoncer bien profond dans la gorge, histoire que tu ne puisses pas me la recracher. (Puis, avec un petit geste de la main :) Allez, un petit effort !

Mais les secondes passent et Sephiroth n'a toujours pas l'air décidé à se montrer conciliant. Celui-ci le lorgne même avec un soupçon d'affront dans le fond des yeux, qui finit de lui donner envie de lui tordre le cou.

— Seph', je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute la nuit !

— Je ne suis plus un enfant.

— Et tu as de la chance, parce que si tu en étais un, je t'aurais déjà tiré l'oreille pour t'apprendre à te montrer aussi entêté.

— J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'amuses jamais à ça.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?!

— Je te parle de mes fils. Si j'apprends que tu leur tires les oreilles, je…

Sentant sa patience se faire la malle pour de bon, Genesis laisse retomber la cuillère dans son bol de soupe, où elle provoque des éclaboussures.

— D'accord, cette fois ça suffit ! Sephiroth, tu es malade ! Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être agréable pour ton ego de monsieur parfait, mais c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien. Alors maintenant, soit tu es capable de t'alimenter tout seul, soit tu arrêtes tes caprices et tu me laisses t'aider !

— Et moi je te répète que j'ai passé l'âge.

— Mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça, espèce d'idiot ! Tu crois peut-être que moi, quand je suis aussi malade que toi, je ne laisse pas les autres me dorloter ? Ah ! Occupe-toi de moi la prochaine fois que ça arrivera et tu verras si tu y échapperas à la séance « donne-moi à manger, je suis si faible ! ».

Et comme son compagnon continue de le regarder avec suspicion, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et peste tout bas. Au final, peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Angeal s'occuper de cet imbécile et aller plutôt au cinéma avec les gosses. Ils lui en auraient fait baver, c'est clair, mais ça n'en reste pas moins qu'une bande de morpions qu'il suffit d'attraper par le col pour les jeter sur votre épaule quand ils commencent à se montrer un peu trop remuants ou avec qui un paquet de bonbons suffit souvent à vous acheter une paix relative pendant un temps.

— Écoute, reprend-il, puisant dans ses dernières réserves de patience. Je me doute que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ça, qu'il y ait des gens pour prendre soin de toi quand tu es malade. Vu l'environnement dans lequel tu as grandi, on ne devait pas forcément être très attentionné avec toi dans ces moments-là. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça, c'est fini. Tu n'es plus à la Shinra, tu es chez toi, avec moi et la dernière chose que j'ai en tête c'est de t'humilier, d'accord ?

L'espace d'un instant, il croit que Sephiroth va continuer à s'obstiner et se hérisse donc déjà, prêt à s'emporter pour de bon contre lui. Mais au dernier moment, celui-ci paraît finalement se détendre.

— Désolé…

— Tu vas accepter de manger, maintenant ?

— Oui… mais ne te moque pas de moi.

— Bon sang, mais puisque je te dis… !

L'expression de Sephiroth le dissuade toutefois de continuer. Son insécurité crève à ce point les yeux qu'il peut sentir l'agacement qui l'habite fondre. Un soupir lui échappe et il ferme les yeux, avant de récupérer la cuillère et d'ajouter :

— Allez, dépêche-toi sinon ça va être froid.

Les lèvres de son compagnon se pincent, comme celui-ci hésite encore, mais finalement, il daigne accepter la cuillère que Genesis lui présente.

— Je t'ai fait de la compote pour le dessert, lui apprend-il, tandis que Sephiroth parvient à trouver suffisamment de force pour porter son verre d'eau à ses lèvres desséchées. Et si tu veux un citron chaud au miel avec, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire.

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth se contente d'émettre un léger grognement et, après une petite quinte de toux, se mouche, avant de poursuivre son repas. C'est presque avec un sourire attendri que Genesis le regarde faire. Et même si en d'autres circonstances, il se serait sans doute un peu moqué de lui pour la forme, pour l'heure, il a seulement envie de le mettre à l'aise et de le dorloter.

_C'est clairement pas tous les jours que je peux le voir aussi vulnérable. C'en est presque mignon…_

Même s'il se retient bien d'exprimer son sentiment à haute voix, certain que ça n'aura d'autre effet que de le faire à nouveau rentrer dans sa coquille.

La soupe terminée, Genesis se lève pour ramener le bol vide à la cuisine, et en profite pour récupérer la compote qui patiente au frigidaire. Il prépare également son citron chaud à Sephiroth, avant de revenir avec le tout au salon et de le lui déposer sur son plateau.

— Monsieur est servi !

Puis de se réinstaller à ses côtés. Reniflant, Sephiroth adresse un regard épuisé à la suite de son repas. Puis, attrapant sa cuillère, il dit :

— Je vais essayer de manger tout seul.

— Ne te force pas.

— Ça devrait aller… et puis, tu n'as pas encore mangé.

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre que son dîner peut bien attendre encore un peu, mais il comprend que son compagnon ne se sent pas très à l'aise d'accaparer ainsi toute son attention. Il hausse donc les épaules et, récupérant son plateau, dit :

— Tu me fais signe, si tu as besoin de moi.

En réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef, avant d'attaquer tant bien que mal sa compote. Retournant à sa salade de pâtes, Genesis monte un peu le son du poste de télévision. Le reportage diffusé s'intéresse à l'histoire du Gold Saucer. De sa conception, à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, sans oublier au passage de brosser le portrait de son créateur, Dio. Pas un sujet qui le passionne forcément, mais ça reste toujours intéressant pour enrichir sa culture générale.

Le reste du repas se poursuit donc en silence et quand Genesis termine finalement le sien, Sephiroth en est toujours à siroter difficilement sa boisson. Les efforts déployés jusqu'à présent semblent l'avoir épuisé comme jamais et il a les paupières si lourdes que c'est un miracle qu'il parvienne encore à les garder entrouvertes. Secouant la tête, Genesis annonce :

— Ne te force pas à finir. De toute façon, je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'aller au lit.

Et à Sephiroth de lui répondre, l'expression soudain fermée :

— Je suis pas fatigué.

Roulant des yeux, Genesis réplique en récupérant son plateau :

— Mais bien sûr ! (Puis lui subtilisant la tasse qu'il tient entre des mains un peu trop faiblardes et qu'il voit bien se renverser d'une seconde à l'autre, il ajoute :) Je ramène tout ça à la cuisine et je t'aide à te coucher.

— J'ai envie de voir la fin de ce reportage.

— Tu vas surtout t'endormir devant d'ici deux minutes.

— Je n'irai pas me coucher maintenant.

— Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu es encore en train de me faire un caprice ?!

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Sephiroth se renfonce un peu dans sa couverture. La partie inférieure de son visage disparaissant derrière, son expression se crispe et, l'espace d'un instant, Genesis a le sentiment qu'il…

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer !

— Non.

Mais c'est le non d'un enfant boudeur et, le voyant s'affaisser un peu plus derrière sa couverture, Genesis a presque le sentiment de reconnaître Loz chez lui. Un Loz sur le point d'avoir l'une de ses crises de larmes légendaires et qui va lui demander de déployer des trésors de patience afin de parvenir à le consoler.

_J'aurai tout vu…_

Car s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir sur le point de se donner ainsi en spectacle, c'est bien le légendaire Sephiroth. Autant dire qu'il doit être encore plus malade qu'il ne le pensait pour en être réduit à ça !

— C'est bon…, capitule-t-il. Jusqu'à la fin du reportage. Mais après, tu files te coucher, compris ? (Et comme Sephiroth opine du chef, sa couverture à présent remontée jusque sous ses yeux, il se lève et ajoute :) Je reviens, je vais me faire un lait chaud.

Puis récupérant les vestiges de leur dîner, il les emporte avec lui en cuisine.

Quand il regagne le salon, Sephiroth est toujours dans la même position, à l'exception qu'il a maintenant ramené ses jambes contre lui. Genesis se laisse retomber sur le canapé et, après lui avoir adressé un regard en coin, souffle sur la tasse qu'il tient en mains. Une minute s'écoule, puis deux… avant que Genesis ne lui jette à nouveau un coup d'œil.

— Tu peux te rapprocher, tu sais ?

Et à son compagnon de se moucher, avant de répondre :

— Je suis malade.

— Et je suis assis à côté de toi depuis tout à l'heure. Crois-moi, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Un reniflement, suivi d'une petite toux, lui tiennent lieu de réponse. Et comme Sephiroth ne fait pas mine de vouloir se rapprocher, il pousse finalement un soupir et s'en retourne à son lait chaud. Quelques gorgées plus tard, toutefois, il finit par entendre un froissement de tissu et son compagnon daigne enfin se glisser jusqu'à lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Un sourire monte aux lèvres de Genesis.

— On a fini de faire sa mauvaise tête ?

— Tais-toi ou je m'en vais, lui répond Sephiroth dans un grognement.

Ce qui lui arrache un petit rire. Puis, se calant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, il vient poser sa tête sur celle de Sephiroth et dit :

— Il faudrait qu'on aille au Gold Saucer avec tes monstres, un de ces quatre…

Et à Sephiroth d'approuver d'un bruit de gorge.

2

— Voilà ! Tu devrais bien dormir comme ça !

Ses oreillers légèrement surélevés et ses couvertures rabattues sur lui, Sephiroth n'est plus qu'à un cheveu de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le Banoran tapote sa couette d'une main, puis, après s'être assuré qu'il ne manquera de rien, que le verre sur la table de chevet est rempli d'eau, qu'il a bien pris ses médicaments et qu'il a tous les mouchoirs dont il aura besoin pour affronter cette épreuve, ajoute :

— Allez, bonne nuit.

Avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front fiévreux. Puis il tend la main vers la lampe de chevet pour l'éteindre, mais au même instant, la voix épuisée de Sephiroth se fait entendre :

— Genesis ?

— Mhhh… ?

— Merci de t'occuper de moi.

Genesis bat des paupières, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Puis se tournant vers Sephiroth, il remarque son expression et comprend qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Le regard partant légèrement sur le côté, son compagnon a, comme souvent quand il se permet de dévoiler un peu ses sentiments, l'expression qui oscille entre la gêne, la contrariété, auquel s'ajoute un soupçon de peur, des fois qu'on se moquerait de son moment de faiblesse. Au fond de lui, il peut sentir une douce chaleur s'éveiller et c'est d'une voix qu'il espère naturelle qu'il répond :

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour si peu, idiot. Quand quelqu'un est important pour vous, c'est normal d'en prendre soin. (Avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux :) Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à me prouver ta reconnaissance, alors tu as intérêt à me chouchouter la prochaine fois que ce sera à mon tour d'être malade.

Sephiroth opine silencieusement du chef. Et au léger sourire qu'il peut voir flotter sur ses lèvres, ce même sourire un peu timide qu'il peut surprendre chez Yazoo quand son père lui prête attention ou le félicite, il comprend que ses mots lui ont fait plaisir.

_Comme ça, on est deux._

— Bonne nuit, Seph'.

De retour dans le couloir, Genesis se laisse momentanément aller contre le mur.

— Eh bien… ce fut une soirée intéressante.

Et il ne regrette plus du tout de ne pas avoir échangé sa place avec Angeal qui, de son avis, a dû quelque peu en baver avec le trio infernal.

_Il va rentrer avec du soda plein les chaussures, de mauvaise humeur et épuisé comme s'il avait fait la guerre._

À cette idée, un petit rire lui échappe. Puis, retroussant ses manches, il s'écarte du mur et dit :

— Sur ce, occupons-nous de cette vaisselle !

3

Angeal vient juste de se lever quand les premiers éternuements résonnent. La tête encore dans le cirage, il porte une main à ses cheveux qui forment des épis dans tous les sens et étouffe un bâillement. La soirée d'hier aura été particulièrement éprouvante, mais il s'y attendait. Même s'il aurait préféré que Loz évite de renverser ses pop-corn en pleine séance et se mette à pleurer pour en avoir d'autres; que Yazoo se retrouve avec du chewing-gum plein les cheveux – chewing-gum qu'il avait trouvé il ne sait trop où vu qu'il leur avait formellement interdit les bonbons –, et que Kadaj s'éloigne et se perde alors qu'il était occupé à régler leurs consommations.

_Une chance qu'il n'était pas allé loin ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque !_

Mais il est parvenu à les ramener tous les trois sains et sauf à la maison et c'est ce qui compte.

Venant se gratter l'arrière du crâne, il va pour passer dans la salle de bain quand de nouveaux éternuements éclatent. Et une voix, qui lui fait courir un frisson d'horreur le long du dos, lance :

— 'Geal ? 'Geeeeeeeal ? 'Geal je suis malade !

Angeal porte une main à l'emplacement de son cœur, craignant que celui-ci ne s'arrête pour de bon. Oh non. Oh non, pitié, pas ça. Non, tout mais pas ça !

— Angeaaaaaaal ?

Mais il doit bien accepter l'horrible vérité : la voix en question appartient bel et bien à Genesis.

_Pourquoi… ? Mais pourquoi moi ?_

Et comme une nouvelle quinte de toux s'élève, Angeal quitte finalement sa chambre en traînant des pieds – se donnant l'impression d'être un condamné marchant vers la potence. Il atteint tout juste la porte de celle de Genesis, que ce dernier l'appelle de nouveau :

— Aaaaaaaan….

— C'est, bon je suis là ! Pas la peine de réveiller tout le monde !

Dans son lit, Genesis se mouche, avant de renifler. Les cheveux aussi en vrac que les siens et les paupières lourdes, il semble effectivement mal en point. Des rougeurs sont visibles sur son visage et sa voix, quand il reprend la parole, se fait pitoyable :

— Je suis malade, 'Geal.

— J'avais deviné…, grommelle Angeal en s'appuyant de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte.

— Alors j'espère, lui dit Genesis en reniflant toujours plus. Que tu as aussi deviné que tu allais devoir t'occuper de moi.

La seconde d'après, une quinte de toux lui échappe encore et Angeal ferme les yeux pour venir se masser les paupières. Non seulement il l'avait deviné, mais c'est aussi l'une des choses qu'il appréhende le plus. Il sait parfaitement à quoi Genesis ressemble, quand il est malade. Non seulement il en profite pour vous rendre la vie plus infernale que jamais avec ses caprices, mais en plus, c'est comme s'il se gavait de votre énergie pour guérir.

_Enfin, ça devrait aller. Sephiroth va sans doute mieux aujourd'hui, il va donc pouvoir me…_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver au bout de sa pensée, la voix faiblarde de Sephiroth s'élève dans son dos :

— Angeal…

Se retournant, il bat des paupières. Le nouveau venu a une tête à faire peur. Il a même le sentiment qu'il est dans un état encore plus déplorable que la veille et, sa couverture sur ses épaules, c'est en tremblant des pieds à la tête qu'il lui dit :

— Désolé, je vais pas vraiment mieux aujourd'hui.

— Je vois ça…

— Alors ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'occuper de moi avec Angeal ? fait Genesis depuis son lit, déçu.

Et comme Sephiroth passe la tête dans sa chambre, Genesis se renfonce un peu plus dans ses oreillers.

— Ho la la, si tu voyais ta tête, mon pauvre !

— Et si tu voyais la tienne, lui réplique Sephiroth avec fatigue.

— Heu, dites…, commence Angeal.

Genesis se mouche toutefois au même moment, lui coupant la parole. C'est ensuite les yeux larmoyants et la voix enrouée qu'il lance à Sephiroth :

— On remet ça à la prochaine fois ?

Et à son compagnon d'approuver d'un signe de tête, avant de revenir à Angeal.

— Tu pourras t'occuper des enfants ? Il faut vraiment que je retourne me coucher.

Et avant que l'interrogé ne puisse lui répondre, il a déjà tourné les talons et c'est d'un pas chancelant qu'il regagne sa chambre.

Angeal, lui, reste un moment sans réaction. Comme en état de choc. Dans la chambre, il peut entendre Genesis gémir, avant de murmurer :

— Par la Déesse… je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est tombé malade !

Ce qui a pour effet de le faire retomber sur terre. Et en même temps que la réalité le rattrape, c'est également la charge de tout ce qu'il va devoir effectuer qui s'abat sur ses épaules.

_Donc, en résumé… je vais devoir m'occuper des enfants, donner leurs médicaments à ces deux-là, filer faire des courses et m'assurer que tout ce petit monde mange convenablement, supporter les caprices de Genesis, ouvrir le commerce, aider Tifa quand j'aurai un moment, faire les tâches ménagères et…_

Au niveau de sa poitrine, il peut sentir comme un pincement. Un pincement suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il y porte la main. Les mâchoires crispées et la peau à présent d'une blancheur cadavérique, il siffle :

— Vous deux… je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous voulez ma mort !


End file.
